x_menfandomcom-20200222-history
Destiny
Characteristics *Height- 5'7" *Weight- 110 lbs *Eyes-White *Hair- Silver *Citizenship- British *Sex- Female Biography Irene Adler was born in Salzburg, Austria. Mystique was working as a consulting detective when Destiny sought her help in understanding the precognitive visions recorded in her diaries. During this time, the two fell in love. Background details suggest that this meeting took place around 1900. She was more accurate in predicting near-future events concerning her present environment. In a period of 12 months during her adolescence, Irene had produced 13 volumes of prophecies concerning the late 20th and early 21st centuries. When that period ended, Irene was left physically blind and haunted by disturbing images of uncertain meaning. She enlisted Raven's services in pursuit of two goals: the deciphering of her recorded prophecies and a mission to prevent the most terrifying of them from ever being fulfilled. The two women would soon become life-long friends and lovers. They both discovered that their set goals were difficult to achieve. Their abilities would easily allow them to achieve personal success but to shape the future was stated to be "next to impossible" as it would require "social engineering". Together, the two raised adopted daughter Rogue in their home in fictional Caldecott County, Mississippi. They remained together until Destiny's death. In 1946, a Dr. Nathan Milbury (apparently Mister Sinister in disguise) was involved with Project: Black Womb, a secret government project headed by Amanda Mueller and aided by Alexander Ryking (father of Carter Ryking), Brian Xavier (Professor X's father), Kurt Marko (father of Juggernaut), and Irene Adler. In the 2008 series X-Men: Legacy, Xavier is searching to find out more about this project and its influence on his (and Juggernaut's) life. From recent issues, it appears at least Kurt Marko believed their research would result in immortality. Brotherhood Mystique and Destiny formed the second Brotherhood of Mutants, a group of ideologically-motivated terrorists. She attempted to assassinate Senator Robert Kelly with a crossbow, but was thwarted by the X-Men and taken into custody. She was rescued from Ryker's Island along with the rest of the Brotherhood, but ended up battling the Avengers and Spider-Woman and was recaptured. She predicted Rogue's disappearance from Mystique's custody. She observed, but did not participate in, one of the Brotherhood's last skirmishes with the X-Men. Freedom Force Eventually, the members of Mystique's Brotherhood went to work for the United States government as Freedom Force in exchange for a pardon and protection from anti-mutant sentiment. She apprehended Magneto alongside Freedom Force in that group's first mission for the United States government. She assisted Freedom Force in taking the Avengers into custody at the Vault. She participated in Freedom Force's attempted arrest of the X-Men, during which she "foresaw" the death of the X-Men during the "Fall of the Mutants." While on a mission with Freedom Force to Muir Island to stop the Reavers, Destiny was killed by Legion, who was being influenced at the time by the Shadow King. Shortly before her death, she predicted that Mystique would become romantically involved with Forge, and although the pair loathed each other at the time, they did develop a brief relationship while both were members of X-Factor. Mystique scatters Destiny's ashes at sea. Mystique later protects a young mutant named Trevor Chase who addressed her as "Auntie Raven" strongly implying that Chase was Destiny's grandson. It is not certain whether Chase's mother was born before Mystique and Destiny became lovers or whether, like Mystique, Destiny had a child during the course of their relationship. The Books of Truth Years after her death it was revealed that when Destiny's mutant power first manifested she filled several diaries with prophecies of the future called "The Books of Truth" that, when in the wrong hands, posed the greatest threat to humanity ever known. Guarded by Destiny's companion Mystique for years, some of the volumes later came into the possession of Professor Charles Xavier. However, a team of X-Men, fearing that absolute knowledge of the future would lead their mentor to a temptation the world could not afford, exiled themselves from their home and teammates in order to hunt down the remaining Books of Truth, in the hope that they can locate the prophecies before Xavier or someone worse does. This team of X-Treme X-Men spent some time searching for Destiny's diaries, and found the rest of them, yet these became useless when a prediction in one of them was prevented from taking place. However, after the event known as House of M, the diaries have recently been sought out again by Mister Sinister, who believes that one of the books contain information on the eventual fate of mutant-kind in the wake of Decimation. For that mission, he used the Acolytes to obtain Destiny's Diaries. Exodus and his Acolytes attacked the Xavier Institute only to find forgeries of the books. The real diaries were actually hidden in Flint, Michigan by Shadowcat and Emma Frost. However, all the books were burned to ashes by Gambit before the Marauders or the X-Men could read them. Necrosha Destiny (who was resurrected by Selene and infected by the Transmode Virus) is brought before Selene when she orders her henchmen to bring her forth. Selene then questions her about what her future holds. After telling Selene what she wants to hear, Destiny is taken back to her cell, where she telepathically contacts Blindfold by accident when she was trying to reach her foster daughter Rogue. After showing Blindfold she means no harm and saving her life from falling rubble caused by Warpath, she gives Blindfold information about Selene. However, after breaking contact, she realizes she may have made a grave mistake. Later Blindfold asks if Destiny is her mother, and Destiny tells her not to touch her. Blindfold still does and is possessed by Proteus. After Rogue's team defeated Proteus, Destiny tells Blindfold, that she might be her grandmother and that her mother died protecting her from her brother. She was able to share a moment with her adoptive daughter, before leaving her, as she had only been resurrected through the virus, its effect wearing off meant that Destiny would have to die again. Refusing Rogue's plea to stay with her, Destiny walked away, preferring to die alone and not inflict the image of her dying to her daughter. Powers and Abilities Powers Precognition: Psionic powers of precognition, the ability to perceive, in her mind's eye, the events of possible futures. Although she was blind, Destiny could mentally scan the probability spectrum of alternate futures and mentally perceive sounds and sights of events that distinguish them. By concentrating, she could focus on only the most probable alternate futures. The accuracy of Destiny’s ability to foresee future events decreased in direct proportion to the number of alternate futures to scan. She could comfortably scan the alternate futures that exist from one second away up until those that exist fifteen minutes away. Hence, she could be 97% accurate in her predictions of the future ten seconds away or less. Despite the limited extent to her certainty, her long-range scanning could be of great use in the early detection of possible random factors that could disrupt her to her partners’ plans. The more likely that a particular alternate future would manifest itself in her reality, the clearer and more distinct her mental impression of it would be. Less likely alternate futures would appear hazy and indistinct. If she left her precognitive perceptions fully open, she would "see" an overlapping succession of images drift in and out of focus as probabilities shifted and further elements transpired. By active participation in the events around her, she could help shift the probabilities toward desired ends. Her personal phenomenal field, that area with which she could not scan the future for events that might take place on the other side of the world or even a mile away. Astral Projection: In Necrosha, she projects her astral spirit to blindfold rooms, it is unclear if this is a power she always had or a side-effect of her ressurection. Strength level Normal human female with minimal regular exercise. Paraphernalia Transportation Freedom Force Helicopter. Weapons She carried a small crossbow with her that she used offensively, and had good aim because she "saw" where it would land in her precognitive visions. Trivia *Destiny's name, "Irene Adler", is shared by another fictional character from Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's short story A Scandal in Bohemia (1888). This is probably an intended reference. * In Destiny's earliest named appearances, including Uncanny X-Men #170, her given name is Irené (with an accent on the final e). *A different fictional character from Arturo Pérez Reverte's book El Club Dumas (1993) says that her name is Irene Adler, but she is trying to make a reference to Conan Doyle's story and at the same time hiding her true identity. *As far back as 1981, Claremont had intended Destiny to be the lover of Brotherhood of Mutants teammate Mystique, and had originally intended for Destiny and Mystique to be Nightcrawler's biological parents, with Mystique taking the form of a man for the conception. However, at that time, the Comics Code Authority and Marvel policy prohibited the explicit portrayal of gay or bisexual characters. Destiny was simply referred to as the only member of the new Brotherhood that Mystique saw as a friend; all the other members being male and prone to arguing between each other. Much later, the two were confirmed to have been a couple. Category:Mutants Category:Brotherhood Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Astral Projection Category:Psychics Category:Krakoans